Even in the field where electrical signals have high frequencies, there is a demand for connecting between printed boards by a connector. The subjects required in this case are crosstalk reduction, impedance matching, measures against deviation in propagation time between signals, and so on.
This type of connector is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-325829 and Japanese Patent No. 2537698 and includes a plurality of contact modules each configured such that contacts are held by a mold component. In the manufacture of the contact module, there is a case where the contacts are molded-in with the insulator or a case where the mold component having grooves each with a shape resembling the contact is formed and the contacts are fitted into the grooves. Further, a component having the ground function is attached to each of the contact modules.
The foregoing connector is complicated because there are many assembly processes during the manufacture. Further, when the lengths of lines for transmitting signals are not physically equal among the contact modules, a difficult design is required, such as, adjusting the lengths of the contacts in the mold components and those in the air. Moreover, while pairs of two lines are used, the two lines are unbalanced between them and further a measure to counter crosstalk is difficult.